The present invention relates to an Internet application, and more particularly, to a method and system for a web server to transmit a response to an access request.
Web 2.0 Internet application programs are currently widely used. A Web 2.0 Internet application program is a web application program which uses a response that is composed based on a script. In a session where a network client accesses a web application program based on a script composition response, the network client obtains codes of the script over the network. Parsing and rendering of the script are made via a browser of the client. Thus, in one session, a workload allocated to the client is usually determined before the session starts, and the workload allocated to the client is unchanged during the session.
In a practical application, various factors can dynamically influence the web browser of the client, thereby making an impact on an interaction effect rendered by the application program. One factor can be a real time resource allocation to the client, for example, when the client starts or ends other application programs, percentages of the real time central processing unit (CPU) and memory resources obtained by the web browser will be changed, which will make the rendered interaction effect changed. Another factor is a situation of the network, for example, when the network bandwidth is small and network speed is slow, the web browser of the client has no response from a server for a long time, and the rendered interaction effect will get poor.